herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rena Rouge
Alya Césaire is a supporting character from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. She is a student at Collége Françoise Dupont, the admin of the Ladyblog, the head of the school blog, and Marinette Dupain-Cheng's best friend. In the season 2 episode Sapotis and Syren, she receives the Fox Miraculous from Ladybug, which, when inhabited by the kwami Trixx, can transform her into Rena Rouge, a fox-themed superhero who has the power to create illusions and will aid Ladybug and Cat Noir during certain missions in season 2. She is voiced by Carrie Keranen. Appearance Alya has tan skin, hazel eyes, and red-brown hair that is a lighter shade of red at the tips. There is a beauty mark above her right eyebrow. She wears a white, orange and purple-striped shirt with a white tank top underneath it, blue jeans, and black and white sneakers. As Rena Rouge, the tips of her hair are now white and she has a ponytail. She wears an orange suit with a white front and an orange and white mask. The arms, hands, legs, feet and collar of the suit are black. The Fox Miraculous doubles as a zipper for the collar. She has orange fox ears with white insides on her head, and a coattail that looks like a fox's tail. She carries an orange and white reed flute for a weapon, which she keeps on her back when she's not using it. Personality Alya is very clever, loyal, and supportive towards her friends, like Marinette, whom she often tries to encourage to spend time with her crush, Adrien Agreste. She is a fan of superhero comics, and thus also a fan of Ladybug and Cat Noir, becoming very excited about anything having to do with them and wanting to find out their secret identities. However, she sometimes goes too far or endangers herself while pursuing information about them, like the time she spied on Chloe's locker in "Lady Wifi". She is also brave, as she is willing to put herself in harm's way to protect other people. She is also shown to be good with children when she babysits her younger sisters and Manon. As Rena Rouge, she still acts much the same way she does as Alya. She is very excited to be working with the superheroes she admires and as a sometimes has trouble focusing on the mission as a result. Powers and Abilities As a civilian Being the admin of the school blog and Ladyblog, Alya is skilled with phones and technology in general, and knows how to do things like adding videos, streams, and articles. She is also good at writing, as shown with the articles she writes for her Ladyblog and the script she wrote for a movie in the episode "Horrificator". Another one of her skills is reporting and explaining situations even in dangerous situations. Finally, she is a skilled observer, being able to figure out many things about Ladybug and Cat Noir, as well as their enemies, simply by watching them. As Rena Rouge Rena Rouge has enchanted abilities like speed and strength, and most notably agility, being able to jump much higher than either Ladybug or Cat Noir. Her weapon is her flute, which she uses to hit enemies and use her special ability. Her special ability is called Mirage, and she uses it by playing her flute, which creates an orange energy ball at its tip. She then swings the flute to throw the energy ball, creating an illusion wherever it lands. This illusion will disappear if someone touches it. Mirage can only be used once per transformation and will cause Rena Rouge to revert to her civilian form five minutes after its use. Trivia *She is the first in the show to find out the identity of another Miraculous holder. *Alya Césaire is the first person become to a Miraculous holder and second akumatized villain, excluding Gabriel, who akumatized himself. Gallery Alya.PNG Tumblr o5sjykKyAJ1vojerno1 500.png SW Marinette Dupain Cheng Alya & Manon 2.jpg RRTS_(38).png The Heroes' Day 3.jpg Sapotis-000601.png Sapotis-000610.png Sapotis-000997.png Navigation Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Female Category:Sidekick Category:Reporters Category:Siblings Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Neutral Good Category:Animals Category:Magical Girls Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Magic Category:Teenagers Category:Loyal Category:In Love Category:Amazons Category:Speedsters Category:Legacy Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Alter-Ego Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Protectors Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Localized Protection Category:The Chosen One Category:Outright Category:Tomboys Category:False Antagonist Category:Empowered Category:Transformed Category:Damsel in distress Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Officials